zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Eveidyon
The Eveidyon is a species that has evolved from the Zamtrios. Because of climate changes Zamtrios has lost lots of its habitats, forcing it to change. Since cold places are now more rare, it has adapted itself more to living in the Oceans. Stun Waterblight Iceblight |weaknesses = Thunder Dragon |creator = Setheo}} Behavior Eveidyon is a rather ruthless and sneaky predator. It will sometimes lurk on sandy beaches burrowed and wait for prey to then surprise attack it. Other cases have shown that it will hide on the oceans floor similar to Gobul and then surprise attack. There are also cases where it holds itself on walls and matches its skin color with the wall in order to camouflage and wait for a perfect moment to attack. Once in combat, Eveidyon will try to land as many critical hits as possible in order to make its prey or enemy bleed out. Ability Eveidyon has the ability to live on land and also water, giving it a more broad variety on prey it can hunt. It mainly uses its wings as blade like weapons to slash its prey or enemy and weaken it or make it bleed out. Although it has the ability to store rather large amounts of water in itself, it uses that water to generate more blood in its body in order to create a temporary Iron skin when in battle. This skin will protect it from attacks of other Eveidyon or hunters as also other predators. Due to it being able to walk on land and relying it on its front legs it has become a skill combat wyvern that learnt a lot of movesets with its blade like wings. Eveidyon will also use its surroundings in order to attack or defend itself. Sometimes it will cut down trees in order to block a way and then escape or to make it harder for prey to escape. Ecology Being from the same Species as the Zamtrios, an amphibian, it undergoes several behavior stages from birth till death. When born baby Eveidyon resemble more to Black little tadpoles with mantaray like wings on the side, during that stage they flock near beaches and reefs to find safety and food. As they have roots from sharks running in their blood cannibalism isn't rare upon this species. When they get older and have grown more they will start to get small stump looking legs, the "wings will develop more and get stronger. during that stage they will start to go hunting also the will start to explore the land as they are able now to waddle on land. They have in this stage also lunge developed making it possible for them to breathe in water and on land. tehy will sometimes rush out of the water and attack smaller prey which they will either gobble up right on the spot or drag them into the water where it will drown the prey or will use the help of other young Eveidyon in order to rip the food apart. Eveidyon in their juvenile form are known to eat anything being it dead creatures or living as also berries and other plants. As Eveidyon grow up they start to get more hardened scales and claws which they start to use to hunt prey focused down. They also start to roam more on land and bask in the sun on coasts and cliffs near water. Eveidyon are known to live most of their lives alone when grown out and only come together to mate and keep watch over the eggs of the females for a short period of time. In rare cases it is seen that when Eveidyon are on the edge of starvation, they will go and hunt down their own kind or even plunder eggs lairs from other Eveidyon. When living on Land they start using their full developed wings as cutting weapons to do as much damage as possible when hunting or being threatened. Hunters can notice if a Eveidyon is young or not at hand of the scars it has on its wings. The more they have the more battles they have had and the stronger and more experienced they have become. Some Hunters even report from Battlewise Eveidyon which have greatly developed their wings and have those wings also being heavenly damaged, as some claws are missing and bits of their wings being shred away. Rage/Tired State Rage Mode When in rage mode the skin of the Eveidyon becomes harder, it will extract some of the skin from its wings in order to pump blood into it and strengthen the scales and the skin. Due to that the claw bones are shown more, dealing more damage with attacks that are based on its wings. Also the tail will start to wiggle more often then usual. the eyes of Eveidyon will start to glow similar to Nargacuga and will leave a small trail behind when moving. Tired Mode In tired mode Eveidyon will move less and will only use a small variety of attack patterns. It will drool and the Fin on its back will be sagging a bit, same with the tail. Sometimes it will collapse at random and during some attack and stay flat on the ground. Carves W.I.P. Trivia *Sonic bombs will make Eveidyon jump out of the floor when hidden. **Sonic bombs underwater will will work better than on land, making Eveidyon stunned longer underwater than on land. *Eveidyon will sometimes bring prey to the beach in order to bait weaker predators and then attack those. *Small schools of fish always gather around Eveidyon when it strides through the ocean, cleaning up its scales. **Eveidyon will protect some reefs with schools of fishes as it needs them for health care. **Thus lots of fishers have been attacked by Eveidyon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Adapted Species